Headphones
by Rainless Thunder
Summary: On the move: Kyoya’s steps echoed as he approached Haruhi. “Haruhi, may I talk to you? Alone?”


Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

I know this is a little behind the times, but I had writer's block on New Years… lame excuse right?... any way enjoy!

Headphones

"So Tono likes Last Alliance?"

"That song feels so empowering, I don't see why you guys think the song is so annoying." Tamaki then ran his hand through his hair.

"It isn't annoying Senpai, you are." Hikaru answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tamaki looked affronted

"Calm down you three, we don't need depression to overcome our king before the New Years Party tonight."

"Well that's no fun, Kyoya Senpai." The twins chorused.

"On the other hand, isn't this cake just delicious Takashi?" Mitsukuni asked joyously.

"Mmm." Takashi acknowledged.

"Hey, what's Honey Senpai doing?" Tamaki questioned. His question quite valid owed to the fact that the Host Club's sweet cabinet annual time of being cleaned and replenished had arrived. Meaning at the time, just an empty cabinet that held the distinct smell of sugar and tea sat there.

"Oh, that. Honey Senpai is currently testing the samples for the cakes and other sweets that will be used for tonight's festivities." Kyoya replied.

"Well, Kyoya Senpai, speaking of festivities could we—"

"Hey! Hikaru, Kaoru, give them back!" Haruhi commanded from a nearby table.

"Give what back? You ask?" the twins stood on either side of her.

"What do you think? My headphones of course." Haruhi said raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry to inform you, but we didn't take them." They replied, shrugging.

"Stop joking, you guys." Haruhi pressed.

"Haruhi, have you accepted the fact that the twins are actually being honest for once." Kyoya said from his table.

"Yeah Haruhi, we honestly don't have them." The twins looked at each other.

"Fine. Then do any of you have them?" Haruhi asked the room at large. No one responded. "Okay then," Haruhi knew she had to resort to her one and only trump card: all the hosts would do anything to spend some alone time with her. "Who ever has them, I know one of you does, meet me here, tonight before midnight at the New Years Party." Haruhi stood up, collected her books, and smiled her irresistible smile then left. All the hosts who where left looked to their same year companions. A mysterious grin spreading across every one of their lips…

"…So, ladies, whoever is dancing with a host when that clock ticks, might receive something special… a kiss maybe…" Tamaki paused, to allow the girls to swoon and squeal at him and the others.

"Tamaki, stop bringing their hopes up, you and I both know we all won't be there to present them with anything like that, when the clock strikes." Kyoya whispered from his right side, lips barely moving, only his profile visible from Tamaki's peripherals, because both were smiling and still facing the crowd.

"Yeah Senpai, don't get your hopes up, you might not get it either." The twins whispered from his other side.

"Hey, you guys," Tamaki said through gritted teeth. "You guys might not get it either." He retorted.

"Don't be so sure." Kyoya whispered again, "Ladies are you ready to begin?" Kyoya said louder to the rest of the room. The ladies began to clap and cheer as Kyoya raised his hands gracefully and the symphony began to play.

"Is it time yet, Senpai?" Hikaru asked between sips of apple cider. He sounded exasperated.

"It's only eleven, Hika-chan! Forty-five more minutes until it's time to draw from Usa-chan's hat!" Mitsukuni replied happily.

"Where's Mori Senpai?"

"Takashi? Oh, he's off on the dance floor, and so am I!" Mitsukuni took the hand of one of his clients and led her off to the dance floor.

"Well, that eased your nerves I'm sure." Kyoya said appearing next to him, a cup in his hand.

"You're sarcastic aren't you?" Hikaru said taking a sip. "I'm sure your nerves are just as unsettled as mine are."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Why do you get to lead her off anyway?"

"Because, Tamaki entrusted me with the task because of my ability to court a girl secretively without her question."

"And why is that?"

"You really want to know?"

Hikaru nodded.

"Well, Tamaki would have been first choice, but we all know he would probably let something slip. That or Haruhi would flat out reject his advancement. Honey Senpai's reluctance to be anything but serious would tip off Haruhi almost immediately. Mori Senpai's a little closer to the mark, but if he were to suddenly make an advance on Haruhi, we all know Haruhi would find that most unusual. You Hikaru, knowing your little infatuation with her, would in the end, be unable to get the words out. Your brother, Kaoru, however, would also be the next choice due to his considerably calmer nature, but knowing Haruhi, she would become skeptical; she would wonder where you were."

"Fine, those are very valid reasons."

"Thank you, I'm off to go cater to some more clients before they notice my disappearance, I appreciate having this talk with you." Kyoya turned and began to walk towards the throng of people before them.

"I also." Hikaru put his cup down,

"It's eleven forty-five." Hikaru said to himself. Just then, his phone began to vibrate.

_Plan is a go._

Hikaru's steps clattered inaudibly in the crowd as he walked towards the doors of the hall, as he saw other host's kindly excusing themselves from their current clients.

_11:48pm_

_On the move_

Kyoya's steps echoed as he approached Haruhi.

"Haruhi, may I talk to you? Alone?"

_11:50_

_MR3 is ahead_

Kyoya's hand was firmly grasping Haruhi's hand as he led her towards the doors of music room 3.

_11:52_

_Haruhi is now seated in predetermined location._

"Kyoya what did you want to talk to me about?"

'Haruhi, I wanted to tell you something."

_11:54_

_ Stalling… It appears that we've planned this oh too well…_

"…Something so personal, that I think you're the only one I should have as an audience…"

"What's this about Senpai?"

_11:56_

_ I've reeled her in…_

"Haruhi…I—" the words stuck in his throat.

"Senpai, if you have something to tell me, just say it."

_11:58_

_ Hosts, it's time to close in..._

"Haruhi, can you close your eyes, you're in for a surprise and I'd rather not have to face those precious eyes of yours, when you hear it."

"If that's what it takes."

_11:59_

_ Hosts take your places. _

'Senpai, can this hurry up, one of the Hosts is bound to show up with…my….headphones." Haruhi's lips relaxed into a smirk. "Senpai are you—"

_12:00_

Haruhi's mind went blank; she could feel the soft lips as they kissed her. Specifically on her cheeks, forehead, hands, and lips, her face began to burn. Haruhi could feel distinct sensation of headphones as they cushioned her ears. She opened her eyes. It was too late, all the Hosts had crowded around her, and the one that stood in front of her could have been the one that kissed her forehead.

"You guys—"

"Happy New Year Haruhi." The Hosts turned towards the door.

"Which one of you?" she was flustered.

"Calm down Haruhi, the clients are waiting…" Kyoya said coyly.

"Hikaru, how do you feel?" his twin nudged him in the side. Hikaru's face flushed.

"Tama-chan, was it good quality?" Mitsukuni asked.

"Surprisingly, the sound was pretty good." Tamaki answered as the door closed to Music Room 3.

"Hey you guys wait up!" Haruhi said rising from her seat as she headed for the door also.

** Was it confusing? Did it confuse you? If it did, I'll be happy to explain it, cause it wasn't meant to be confusing. **

**Italics are supposed to be Kyoya's texts, he's messaging the others. He must be magic to be able to text in front of someone without them noticing him… Maybe he's talking to her with his back turned? Have you figured out who kissed her on the lips. Who stole the headphones? I'm sure it was obvious; It wasn't as subtle as I would like… but oh well. I'm afraid Haruhi might be a little out of character in this piece, but that's how the cookie crumbles… Well, on the other hand, where the hosts kissed Haruhi were completely random… I drew their names from a hat, along with the places because I couldn't choose who should kiss Haruhi on the lips. **

**Also, Haruhi, I've realized, has a maybe a bit of an attitude in this one… **

**So review if you enjoyed this piece of merriment. Random idea… Reviews are appreciated. Please and thankyou. **


End file.
